Pavement milling machines, such as a cold planer, may be employed to break up and remove a paved surface on a paved area, including but not limited to, a road, a bridge and a parking lot. Cold planers, which may be referred to as road mills, may include a milling system. The milling system may include a milling drum having a plurality of teeth. The milling system may draw power from an engine of the cold planer through a suitable interface to rotate the milling drum to perform milling operations on the paved surface of the paved area. The paved surface of the paved area may break up due to rotation of the milling drum against the paved surface, and the broken up material may be transferred to a dump truck via a conveyor system of the cold planer. When the dump truck is full and pulls away from the cold planer, the operator of the cold planer may manually and individually turn off various systems of the cold planer, including, but not limited to, the conveyor system and a ventilation system, while waiting for an empty dump truck to arrive to receive broken up material via the conveyor system. Similarly, once the empty dump truck has arrived and is in position to be filled, the operator may manually and individually turn on the various systems that were previously turned off.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN 104074123 (hereinafter the CN '123 publication) describes a method for controlling a milling machine using a one-key control switch. According to the CN '123 publication, two positions of the one-key control switch respectively correspond to two working processes of controlling starting and stopping of milling work, where stopping milling work includes the following operations according to a preset sequence: regulating rotating speed of an engine of the milling machine, stopping a milling drum of the milling machine, stopping a conveyor belt of the milling machine, stopping a sprinkling pump of the milling machine, and stopping automatic leveling of the milling machine.